ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Defying Gravity
"Defying Gravity" is a song from the Broadway musical Wicked. It was originally sung by Idina Menzel as Elphaba, Kristen Chenoweth as Glinda, and the cast of Wicked. Lyrics (English) Note: These are the lyrics as they are sung on the Original Broadway Cast recording. GLINDA (spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you've stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! (sung) I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you, hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever! ELPHABA I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy, too. I hope you're proud how you, Would grovel in submission, To feed your own ambition BOTH So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now GLINDA (spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry: (sung) You can still be with the Wizard. What you've worked and waited for. You can have all you ever wanted ELPHABA (spoken) I know: (sung) But I don't want it - No - I can't want it, Anymore Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules, Of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap! It's time to try, Defying gravity. I think I'll try, Defying gravity. And you can't pull me down! GLINDA Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur. ELPHABA I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of, Losing love I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love, It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy, Defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. And you can't pull me down. (spoken) Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do, together. (sung) Unlimited. Together, we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been. Glinda - Dreams, the way we planned 'em. GLINDA If we work in tandem. BOTH There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I, Defying gravity. With you and I, Defying gravity. ELPHABA They'll never bring us down! (spoken) Well? Are you coming? GLINDA I hope you're happy, Now that you're choosing this. ELPHABA (spoken) You too (sung) I hope it brings you bliss. BOTH I really hope you get it, And you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end, I hope you're happy, my friend. ELPHABA So if you care to find me, Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: "Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo, At least I'm flying free. To those who'd ground me: Take a message back from me. Tell them how I, am Defying gravity. I'm flying high, Defying gravity. And soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody, in all of Oz, No Wizard that there is or was, Is ever gonna bring me down! GLINDA I hope you're happy! CITIZENS OF OZ Look at her, she's wicked! Get her! ELPHABA Bring me down! CITIZENS OF OZ No one mourns the wicked. So we've got to bring her ELPHABA Ahhh! CITIZENS OF OZ Down! Translations The song has been translated into Dutch, German, Japanese, Danish (non-replicated production), Spanish, Korean and Finnish (non-replicated production). Dutch translation - I laugh at gravity This is the Dutch translation, directly translated into English. GLINDA (spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't have taken it easy for once? But, no, you went nuts directly! (sung) Are you happy? Have you accomplished it? Or are there, somewhere, Chances to goon up? Fun things to spoil? ELPHABA Are you happy? Bravo, enjoy it! Like you can drivel, Though it might smell a little, That burning ambition. BOTH Are you happy now and joyful? Then that's a riddle for me. GLINDA (spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry, before it's too late: (sung) You can still be stay with him, At the Wizard his side. What you've wanted all your life. ELPHABA (spoken) I know: (sung) But I don't want it anymore - No - I can't want it anymore. It's over. I have closed a door. I got rid of something. I can't walk anymore, along the path all the others take. I'm taking new paths. And if I remain a stranger, I can still trust on myself. Eyes closed, I leap! I take controll, I laugh at gravity. Waited enough, I laugh at gravity. And no one keeps me here! GLINDA You've always been stubborn, But now you're unreachable anymore. ELPHABA Never accept a limit, Because that limit is there. And be determined, 'cause nothing ventured, nothing gained! I've been lonely all my life, Because of fear for the loneliness. I see that now, And it was a waste of my time! This is my day, I laugh at gravity. I want - I may, I laugh at gravity. And no one keeps me here. (spoken) Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do, together. (sung) No limits anymore. For us, there are no limits anymore. Together we're the very best team that exists. Glinda - Hand in hand we're battling. GLINDA Two befreed girls. BOTH On our way from dream to an act. So take controll, And laugh at gravity. Waited enough, So laugh at gravity. ELPHABA And no one keeps us here! (spoken) Well? Are you coming with me? GLINDA Are you happy? This is what you wanted, right? ELPHABA (spoken) Oh, yes. (sung) And I hope for you too. BOTH That everything may come true, All your wishes and dreams. I am giving you my friendship to go with you, Just be happy, for two. ELPHABA So if you want to find me, Just look at the sky! As I've learned recently: "Magic is the heighest flight!" And even if I'm flying solo, At least I'm flying free. Give all those others, This message on behalf of me This is my day, I laugh at gravity. Waited enough, I laugh at gravity. And no one will ever bring me down. And nobody, that can grab me, No Wizard, no man, no woman. No you will see me here never again! GLINDA Just be happy! CITIZENS OF OZ It's a witch, there she goes! Grab her! ELPHABA No, never again! CITIZENS OF OZ No one cries for witches Grab the witch and bring her ELPHABA Ahhh! CITIZENS OF OZ Down! Trivia * The Wicked cast performed this song again at the 2004 Tony Awards, where the musical won three awards. Category:Songs Category:Songs from Wicked